


Heights

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always loved them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heights

Clint always loved heights.  
Places up high.  
He quickly realized that,  
while chasing someone, people look  
Front, behind, left, right.  
But they never look up.  
High places became his safe haven.  
From his father's abuse and rage.  
He climbed trees or the roof to avoid his father.  
He loved the balcony of Avengers Tower.  
It gave him a good view of New York.  
He could see everything.  
In high places, Clint was in his element.


End file.
